


Headed to Hell in a Handbasket

by orphan_account



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Dubious Consent, Kink Meme, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink_Meme fill: </p><p>Kasuka/Shizuo, in that order. Non-con or dub-con (with oblivious Shizuo). Feel free to throw Izaya in there too. Anon just wants more bottom Shizuo and she also happens to like this pairing.</p><p>Spoilers for 1x18</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headed to Hell in a Handbasket

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction done with no intent to violate any copyright laws as I make no money off of it. I hereby DO NOT give permission for this work to be reposted or used by any other outlet, including the original contents creators and/or media personnel.

People always called his big brother a monster, if only they knew.

Shizuo had always had a problem controlling his anger. He could fly off the handle for the seemingly smallest things and yet, he had never <i>ever</i> killed someone. Despite the ridiculous strength, the temper, and the frequent throwing of immobile objects not one person had ever been killed by his big brother because deep down, no matter how much he would mutter about killing people, he didn't actually want to hurt them permanently. Buried under all that anger, was his kind older brother after all.

Kasuka, on the other hand, wanted to leave scars.

His older brother had always been almost exclusively his alone. He'd had a few other people to interact with, like Shinra and that Izaya guy. They were never any threat though. His brother was his, and always would be. Afterall, he was the only one Shizuo had ever reined his anger in for. As long as that held true, then no one could take his Aniki away from him.

That is, until the night before.

The call had been unexpected. Shizuo was one of those people who wanted to talk to you, he just wasn't sure you wanted to talk to him, so he would hold back until he had something important to say and this made calls from his side very rare. 

Even as he picked up the phone, an ominous feeling had washed over him. His feelings, as always, had proved correct. Shizuo sounded like he would burst with excitement because he had _managed to stop himself_. 

 _Shizuo managed to stop himself from raging on someone who wasn't Kasuka_.

His stomach felt like it had a bowling ball in it. His heart had skipped a beat. Shizuo had managed to stop himself **f** **or _a stranger_**.

And now, he was hovering above Shizuo, barely aware of how he'd even gotten to his brother's apartment. His brother letting himself be pinned on his stomach under Kasuka as the younger pressed against his entrance. Shizuo's head turned as far to the side as possible in order to see Kasuka above him. Nothing but confusion relfected in his big brother's eyes, completely missing the gravity of the situation. God, his brother sure was clueless for such a "bad ass dude." 

He pressed in, staring straight back into Shizuo's eyes as he muttered one thing over and over.

"You're mine."

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt here: http://drrrkink.livejournal.com/1786.html?thread=1784826#t1784826  
> "Bad ass dude" is the name of the anime episode that features Shizuo from season 1.  
> The original post is in anon because I couldn't log on in my old LJ account.  
> HOW DID THIS EVEN HAPPEN!?


End file.
